steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Blog użytkownika:IlyAnimatronka/Wszystkie odgłosy światła
Minuty. Kwadranse. Godziny. Nie do końca wie chyba, ile to już czasu, ale ile by to nie było - i tak spowodowało w małym serduszku Idokraz sporo zamieszania. W ciągu tego właśnie nienazwanego czasu odkryła, że nie od początku przeznaczony był jej los beznogiej i niezręcznej pokraki, na którą polują obce wojska. Że nie od urodzenia była ofiarą przeznaczoną na skruszenie. Bywały noce, kiedy, po cichu rozłączając się z drugą Hiacynt, płakała Idokraz do kamiennej poduszki. Niby wiedziała, że przy jej narodzinach wszyscy byli radośni, dookoła było mnóstwo światła w różnorodnych kolorach, że była upragniona - jak księżniczka. Ale to był tylko jeden dzień. A czym jest jeden dzień w morzu dekad smaganych pyłem z Illogo i oddechem Mawsitsit? Czasem traciła wiarę w swoje szczęśliwe miejsce i lepsze przeznaczenie. Ale - co znamienne - o Anataz nie zapomniała nigdy. Może i bywała mglistym wspomnieniem, marą senną - ale była. I teraz niosła ją na rękach. Ją - upragnioną córkę Świątyni Witrażu. Erytryn i Hylaofan szły nieco z tyłu za złotym Klejnotem, który pokazywał siostrze wszystkie zakamarki swojego przepięknego mieszkania. Ida śmiała się, mając jednocześnie łezki w ogromnych oczach, jednocześnie prosząc Anatazję o pokazanie jej jak najdokładniej całej świątyni. Anataz za to nie przestała być wysmakowana i elegancka, będąc jednocześnie również ogromnie radosną. Szła niemal tanecznym, odmierzonym krokiem, a jej złote włosy falowały płynnie za nią, czasem łącząc się z blond burzą Idy. Nie zależało jej na dogłębnym pokazywaniu świątyni, raczej robiła to z lekkim pośpiechem. Erytryn kątem oka spojrzała na swoją przezroczystą towarzyszkę - wydawała się nieco nieobecna, ale widać było po niej, że nie jest w stanie ukryć radości ze spotkania się sióstr. W końcu ta radość udzieliła się także i Eri. Równocześnie różowa zauważyła inne Anatazy i Idokrazy - te oczywiście miały wszystkie kończyny. Szły wraz z nimi, luźno otaczając swoje siostry. Dochodziło popołudnie, kiedy Anataz zaproponowała Klejnotom odpczynek przy długim, wykonanym w całości z jednego kawałka połyskującego tęczowo szkła, stole. Na tyle długim, że zmieściły się nie tylko nowo przybyłe, ale też i Anatazy oraz Idokrazy świątynne. Zajęto swobodnie swoje miejsca; dla Idokraz przygotowano specjalne krzesło z barierką, żeby tamta z niego nie wypadła. Niebo zarumieniło się na brzoskwiniowo; w powietrzu czuć było mirabelki. - Skąd przybywacie? - zapytała Anataz - I gdzieście znalazły Idokraz? Musiała się biedna plątać w najciemniejszych rubieżach galaktyki. - Właściwie, to ona znalazła nas - zaczęła Eri, wciąż delektując się widokiem z tarasu . - Przepraszam, że się wtrącę - odezwała się nagle, ale nie gwałtownie, inna Anataz, nieco wyższa - ale proszę, zdradźcie nam swoje imiona. Chyba, że są ściśle tajne - dodała ze śmiechem. - Hylaofan Faseta - 40000 Chi Rho Omnikron Ni Omnikron Sigma 1. - Hylaofan, naprawdę masz taką fasetę? To jest w ogóle możliwe? - Erytryn niemal spadła z krzesła. - Oj, możliwe, możliwe - popatrzyła na nią pobłażliwie przezroczysta - tylko to trudna droga. - Słyszałyśmy o Tobie, Hylaofan - zagadnęła ją cicho jedna z Idokrazów, bardzo chuda - ale nie wiemy, które z tych historii są prawdziwe. - Część na pewno jest zmyślona, przynajmniej połowa to wyolbrzymienie, a reszta...może, może ma sens - uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. - A Ty? - zapytała grubsza Anataz - jakim Klejnotem jesteś? - Erytrynem. Erytryn Faseta-8 Y-Phi Omega Sigma 9. Czy mogę...czy mogę kontynuować swoją historię? - Ależ naturalnie - Anataz aż zamachnęła rękami, jak włoska matrona - dziewczęta, trochę kultury, nie przerywajmy gościom. A więc proszę, słucham. - Mnie i moją... i Klejnot, z którym się przyjaźniłam, Hemimorfit, skazano na banicję. Spokojnie, nie musicie się mnie bać, nie mordowałyśmy - uśmiechnęła się - ale narobiłyśmy niechcący trochę zamieszania - tu lekko ściszyła głos, bo zauważyła zmieszanie na twarzach niektórych Idokrazów. - W każdym razie, trafiłyśmy na asteroidę Lm 2-13 Illogo. Tam odkryła naszą obecność armia Hiacyntów, która zaprowadziła nas do swojej wioski. Włądczynią wioski okazała się być Serandyt. - Nie kojarzę takiego Klejnotu - zastanawiała się Anataz. - I wcale się nie dziwię, bo to fuzja. Fuzja Hiacynt i Idokraz. Na dźwięk tych słów Anataz zaskoczona odwróciła się w stronę siostry. - Fuzja? Byłaś w fuzji? Jak długo? - Całkiem sporo, Tazi. Chyba kilka dekad. Anataz pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. - Moja Ida! W fuzji! Jestem z Ciebie taka dumna! Nie przypuszczałam, że w tak młodym wieku będziesz miała już takie doświadczenie z łączeniem się. Starsze od Ciebie Idokrazy tworzą swoją pierwszą i ostatnią zazwyczaj fuzję, kiedy są od Ciebie o wiele starsze. - Ostatnią? Co masz na myśli? Nie potrafią dłużej w niej wytrzymać? - Och, no tak, przecież jeszcze nikt Ci nie powiedział. Ale nie martw się, wszystkiego się dowiesz. To co, Erytryn, kontynuuj, proszę. - Tak, w pewnym momencie mnie i Hemi wezwał róg... *** - ...i wtedy tu wylądowałyśmy. - I wtedy Was spotkałam. Naprawdę niesamowita historia, musicie być naprawdę bardzo zmęczone. Dlatego nalegam, zrelaksujcie się jeszcze trochę, niebo jest piękne o tej porze dnia. Nawet, gdy nie macza się w tym palców. - Jak to? - zapytała Erytryn. I natychmiast uzyskała odpowiedź. Anataz zapytała Idokraz na ucho, jaki jest ulubiony kolor Erytryn. Ta jej odpowiedziała. Wtedy Anataz podniosła lekko dłoń, palcem wskazującym pokazując nieboskłon i - w tym momencie niebo zaraz przybrało liliową barwę, bardzo intensywną, a jednocześnie uspokajającą. Niemniej dla nieba nienaturalną. - Jak Ty to zrobiłaś? - zapytała tamta oszołomiona. - Erytryny potrafią okiełznać światło. Idokrazy potrafią patrzeć sercem. My, Anatazy, umiemy manipulować kolorami. Moźna powiedzieć, że dodajemy życiu barw. Tu, w miejscu, gdzie króluje subtelna ulotność barwy uwięzionej w szkle - naprawdę się to przydaje. Chciałabym, żeby, kiedy już niego odpoczniesz, pokazała, co potrafisz, w naszej największej sali. Będzie dla mnie zaszczytem bycie świadkiem cudu - mówiąc to jeszcze, wyszła, po drodze trącając lekko czubkiem palca płatek rosnącej na poręczy azalii i odbierając jej barwę, aż tamta nie stała się całkowicie biała. Odeszła z Idokraz na rękach, krokiem eleganckim i wyważonym, jak zawsze. *** Zbliżał się wieczór, ale Słońce nie zamierzało jeszcze zachodzić. W największej sali, poza Idą i Anatazją, nie było jeszcze nikogo. Miodowej barwy światło rozlewało się lepką smugą po powierzchniach nieprzysłoniętych witrażami. Na tych przysłoniętych zaś igrały już różnorakie kolory, od błękitu, przez magentę, na szmaragdowym kończąc. Całe pomieszczenie zdawało się być przysłonięte skrzydłami ogromnej ważki, które kładły na nim swój tęczowy cień. Drewniane, polerowane ławki czekały na pierwszych gości. Na ścianach pyszniły się witraże - właściwie, niemal cała ściana była jednym wielkim szklanym obrazem. Ja nawet już nie do końca pamiętam, co on przedstawiał, ale może Ty, Czytelniku, pamiętasz? Anataz i Idokraz stanęły przed statuą, która stała na samym środku pomieszczenia. Przedstawiała piękny i młody Klejnot, o bardzo długich, gęstych blond włosach, które niemal otaczały ją, jak płaszcz. Miała pełne usta wygięte w uśmiech, Na jej głowie spoczywał złoto-brylantowy diadem, jednak strój miała prosty - ot, pomarańczowy komplet z tęczowymi zakończeniami rękawów i nogawek. Posąg patrzył roześmianą czwórką oczu na podziwiające go siostry. Jedna para była zielona, druga złota. Postać uwieczniona na posągu miała też sześcioro rąk - z których dwie zdawały się emanować tęczowym blaskiem, lekko zaciemniając przestrzeń za sobą. Odsłonięta szyja ukazywała światu dwa klejnoty - dwa romby tworzące czteroramienną gwiazdę. - Zobacz, Idokraziu, to jest Ortoklaz. Fuzja świątynna. - Piękna. Kiedy ją poznamy? Jest tutaj? - Można tak powiedzieć. Jest w nas. To my ją stworzymy. - O jaaaa, stworzę taką piękną fuzję? Już nie mogę się doczekać, połączmy się teraz! - Ależ Ty masz entuzjazm! Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam, żęby jakikolwiek Idokraz tak się z czegoś cieszył. Ale musisz być cierpliwa, siostrzyczko. Już niedługo - za te słowa uśmiechnęła się z wyrazem dogłębnego zamyślenia na twarzy. Myślę, że występ Erytryn będzie piękną okazją i wydaje mi się, że się ze mną zgodzisz. - Pewnie. Ała! - Co się stało? - zaniepokoiła się Anatazja, słysząc pisk Idokraz. - Nie wiem, coś mnie chyba uderzyło w twarz. - Niemożliwe, przecież nikogo tu nie ma. Chyba nie jestem aż taka twarda, co? - No coś Ty, przecież czuję, że jesteś ciepłe kluchy! - zaśmiała się tamta swoim dziecięcym śmiechem. *** - Jakie funkcje spełniacie dokładnie w tej świątyni? - zagadnęła Erytryn którąś z przyjaźniej wyglądających Anatazów. - To dosyć skomplikowane pytanie. Zacznijmy od tego, że cała świątynia zbudowana jest na cześć Wszechobecnego Piękna i Światła. Wszystkie Klejnoty do niej należące powstały na jej terenie, naturalnie. Anatazy częściej, Idokrazy rzadziej - bardzo rzadko. Każda z nas ma do spełnienia swoje zadania. Anatazy dbają o piękno dookoła, nieustannie je udoskonalając. Służymy światu dookoła mocą chromokinezy. A naszą opiekunką w tym jest Pierwsza Anataz, którą poznałyście najpierw. - A Idokrazy? - Idokrazy - Anataz zauważalnie zawahała się, nie wiedząc do końca, co powiedzieć - one...one mają swoje, sobie znane zadanie. Anatazy nie chcą naruszać ich prywatności i delikatności ich powołania, więc tego nie robimy. I może wy też tego nie róbcie. - Może one same będą chciały nam powiedzieć? - Wątpię. Nawet, gdyby je pięknie poprosić, nie puszczą pary z ust - mówiąc to, poklepała nieco niezdarnie Erytryn po głowie - na nas czas. Przedstawienie chyba będzie się zaraz zaczynać, co? - Taak, czas - wolno westchnęła Hylaofan, chwytając Erytryn za rękę - ale powiedz mi, Anataz, jedną rzecz. - Słucham Cię, Hylaofan - troszeczkę niechętnie odpowiedziała jej złota, jednocześnie dziwiąc się, że drzewa, zwykle szumiące cicho w tle, nagle zamilkły. - Czym, według Ciebie, jest Piękno? *** Występ miał się zacząć już za chwilę. Wszystkie świątynne Klejnoty - czyli jakaś dziesiątka - zajęły swoje miejsca, tak samo nasze odnalezione siostry, obok których usiadła Hylaofan, zamyślona. Erytryn zjadała trema. Jednocześnie widziała w oczach swojej publiki takie ciepło i gotowość przyjęcia jej i radości z jej występu, jaki by nie był, że z uśmiechem wyszła na sam środek, stając po prawej stronie statuy. Na niebie pojawiały się już pierwsze gwiazdy, mimo obecności Słońca. Wtedy Erytryn zaczęła swój występ. Z jej klejnotu wylatywały smugi światła w najprzeróżniejszych kolorach, przyjmując rozmaite kształty, igrając na witrażach i przyjmując ich barwę. Całe pomieszczenie tonęło w świetlistym cudzie. Obrazy, barwy, promienie, łuny. Pojawiały się, trwały, znikały. A Erytryn tańczyła. Postronny obserwator, gdyby był świadkiem takiego show, chyba całkowicie zatraciłby poczucie czasu, czy czegokolwiek mógłby. Występ był hipnotyzujący. Klejnoty podziwiały go z zachwytem w oczach, ale spokojnie, godnie. Szczególnie świątynne Idokrazy - jakże różne od naszej przeprzeprzezachwyconej optymistki - oglądały igranie ze światłem z pełnym, niemal poważnym skupieniem. Tak, Erytryn była mistrzynią światła. W pewnym momencie Klejnoty wstały. Hylaofan, nie chcąc urazić gospodarzy, wstała razem z nimi. Występ jeszcze się nie skończył, a Anatazy i Idokrazy poczęły ze łzami w oczach śpiewać pieśń, której i Ty możesz posłuchać. Anatazy niskim tonem, Idokrazy wysokim. thumb|center|335 px Występ trwał, Erytryn tańczyła, Klejnoty śpiewały, światło panowało, Hylaofan patrzyła. Gdy melodia zbliżała się do swojego apogeum, Anataz spojrzała w oczy Idokraz z nieukrywaną radością. Tamta odwzajemniła to spojrzenie z radością wielokrotnie większą. Zaczęły tańczyć, najpierw spokojnie, do rytmu, potem szybciej. W końcu blask otoczył je obie, a był to jeden z tych blasków, których się nie zapomina. Tonący w śmiechu Idy. Pomieszczenie zostało strawione przez światło. A z niego wyszła ona. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach